


Hold My Hand

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is pregnant.<br/>Will Harry make it in time for the birth of his first son?<br/>All Louis wants is for Harry to be there to hold his hand, but will he make it when he's a couple hours away when Louis goes into surgery for delivery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: The News.

**Author's Note:**

> First Part:  
> Introduces the story, the second part is the big finale.  
> If i get a lot of feedback I will add a third and maybe a fourth part.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Pregnant._

  
It's something that not everyone wants to hear when they go to the doctors, especially if that person is a guy.   
  
Louis Styles had been feeling ill for quite sometime and his husband made him go see a doctor. Louis didn't like hospitals because his mother was killed and the doctors said they did everything they could and she was alive when she went into the hospital, but sadly didn't make it out of surgery.  
  
Harry couldn't make it to the appointment because he had to go to a meeting for work and it was very important. He even told Louis that he'll pick him up after he gave him a soft kiss to his lips and rubbed at Lou's upset stomach.  
  
Louis arrived at the doctors office hoping that everything happening to him was just some bug that he could get rid of, not something like this. He wanted this to be a dream, but it was his own reality. He isn't too happy with this outcome, but he's definitely not aborting the baby if anyone tells him too.  
  
He really didn't believe the doctor even after they showed him the paper, he accused the doctor of switching the blood samples with a female. So the doctor assured him and offered to perform an ultrasound.  
  
Louis was now laying on his back with his shirt hiked up and the cold blue gel on his lower abdomen. The doctor was moving around the wand and he stops at an area where you can see a blob on the monitor.  
  
"See, Mr. Styles that," he said as pointing to what looks like the babies head, "is your babies head," point to a different part, "hands and feet. Congratulations you are expecting." He pointed to the other places and then wiped off Louis before he uttered the the congrats.  
  
Louis sat up and didn't say anything but a sly 'thank you'. The doctor left him to collect his thoughts and get the needed paperwork for first time parents.  
  
Louis still had his shirt hiked up and he looked down at the pocket that was forming in the lower part of his stomach. He places his hand gently over it and sighs, he wanted to be a parent but he didn't think that it would have been this easy to get pregnant.  
  
The doctor comes back in and watches the interaction that he is having with his baby that is growing inside of him. Louis looks up and brings his shirt back down. The doctor sits in front of him and starts talking to him, "So, in the picture on the sonogram looks to be at around 3 months along. I printed out a picture for you to show your partner and I got you contact information for a specialty doctor as well as prescriptions for your generic prenatal vitamins. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"I do, but I don't think you'll be able to answe them."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"How do I exactly give birth because I don't have a hole, I have a stick." Louis said with the straightest face and the doctor was on the verge of hysterical laughter.  
  
"Well I would figure the safest way would be a c-section because like you said you don't have a place for the baby to come out, but it all depends on what the doctor says."  
  
"Ohh, alright. Thank you."  
  
"No problem, we're done here. Just call that number and set an appointment as soon as possible to make sure everything is in order."  
  
Louis gets off the table and says, "Will do." He walks out of the doctors office with no emotions shown. He knows once he tells Harry everything will be different from when Harry had dropped him off earlier. Louis got outside and he instantly spotted Harry in the front. Once Harry saw the emotionless Louis his face faltered and he instantly got out of the car and opened his arms to Louis, who then broke down in his arms.   
  
All Harry could think about was that Louis had cancer. He didn't want to lose his husband and he was thinking of the worst possible thing that could be wrong with him.  
  
"Lou, what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Harry put Lou at arms length and wiped his tears that were falling down his face.   
  
"Can I tell you when we get home? And no it's not cancer," Lou said and he leans up and places a loving kiss on Harry's lips before giving him a big squeeze. Harry sighed and nodded against Lou's neck. The broke alway and got into the car and drove off to home.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
As soon as they reached home Lou instantly went inside the house without waiting for Harry like he usually does. Harry just looks at the closed door and rubs his hands over his face, he really needs to know what is going on before he goes crazy. He takes the keys out of the ignition and he slowly makes his way into the house because once he enters there is no turning back.  
  
He gets in and he instantly spots Lou on the couch holding some sort of photograph. He sets his keys down on the dried table before sitting directly in front of Lou. Harry's eyes peer down to the photograph and his eyebrow cocks in confusion. It's an ultrasound photo, but he doesn't understand why Lou has it.  
  
"Lou babe, why do you have that?" Louis doesn't say anything as he hands the picture to Harry. He looks at the picture and notices in a neat scrawl on the bottom in black sharpie, 'Baby Styles'. He looks to Lou with a shocked expression and all he could do was nod towards Harry, "Wait, so your actually pregnant?" Lou nods and Harry smiles brightly. "Lou we're going to be parents!" He drops the picture and jumps up to bring Lou into a bone crushing hug that involved him to be about 4 inches off the floor. He spins him around and Lou's emotions toward the situation changed dramatically. He too was smiling brightly and Harry set him down to plant a deep passionate kiss on to those lips he's known for too long.   
  
They break away from the kiss and press their foreheads together, "Lou, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."


	2. Part II: Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content...enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i've decided that there will be two more parts.  
> Enjoy! :)

The next few months dealing with the fact that Louis was carrying a child was hard but, with Harry by his side he can definitely get through it. Even if it meant late night sex, Harry was right there to make sure that Louis would be fulfilled.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

****

“Harry, babe wake up,” I was poking my sleeping husband trying to get him to wake up. I woke up because I was hungry and hard. I needed food and some sort of relief.

I kept shaking him and he just wouldn’t budge, so I pulled off the covers. It was a good thing that he fell asleep naked last night and I had easy access to him. He turned over in his sleep and his cock was already heavy on his stomach.

I grab a hold of his shaft and I pump it to its full hardness. I move myself to where my 6 month pregnant stomach won’t get in the way of me getting the pleasure I need. I wrapped my lips around his now fully erect cock and started to bob my head up and down as fast as I could. I then grabbed a hold of mine and was pumping myself. I wanted to get my husband to orgasm and wake up so he could fuck me.

After quite some time, I felt his balls constrict into my hands and he shot his load down my throat.

“Fuck—Lou?” Harry was sitting up in bed with his chest heaving. He eyed my body and saw me slowly moving my hand up and down on my cock that was still really, really hard. Even pleasuring my husband didn’t do any justice to mine arousal.

“You wouldn’t wake up, I did the only thing I knew would wake you, I’m sorry,” I spoke and noticed that Harry hasn’t taken his eyes off of my hand.

“It’s fine, now want me to help?” I just nodded my head and I took my hand off my cock. Harry crawls over to me and presses his lips to mine. Instantly allow him the access to my mouth that he needed. I felt his hand trail down to my entrance, and seeing how we literally just had sex maybe five hours ago, I was still sort of stretched out. So he brings his hand back to my mouth and I suck on his three fingers as seductively as I could.

He brings those fingers back down and slowly pushes in the first one. He curls it a bit and pushes it a few more times before pulling out. He pushes back in with two more fingers and he instantly found my prostate.

“Fuck…please just please…” I was rocking down on his two fingers and I needed him now.

“Hold on, I don’t want to hurt you,” He takes out his two fingers to bring three back inside and instantly targeting my prostate. He scissors open my entrance and he takes them out.  He spits on his hand and coats up his cock

“No lube?”

“Were all out because of your constant horniness,” He spoke as he leaned down and nudged himself at my entrance.

“Well sorry for being pregnant!” I spoke those words and not long after Harry was fully inside of me. He waits a few minutes before he circles his hips and pulls out to where his tip was just barely in. Then he thrusts back in and it felt amazing. I never liked it this rough, but me being like this it was the most intense pleasure I could feel in my life.

After quite a few thrusts, I was coming undone. Harry let me ride out my high before he pulls out, so that I won’t get too sensitive, and quickly jerks himself off shooting his cum all over my stomach.

He gets up from the bed and grabs a flannel to clean us up. I move back to the pillows and lay down with my hands over my stomach. Harry puts on my boxers and pants in one go, then he helps me put on a shirt. He puts on pants for himself and he lays down right next to me.

“I’m still hungry,” I turn to Harry, who is in turn has his arms crossed over his chest and giving me this look.

“Really Lou, you woke me to your mouth around my dick and then you’re hungry?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll just get up and do it myself,” I move my body from Harry and I turn my body. I get up and I slowly make my way down the stairs. My back was already hurting and my feet were too swollen, not to mention the fact that I will probably burn the house down.

I felt a presence behind me and a pair of arms wraps around to be placed on my stomach, “I’m sorry, I’m just really tired,” Harry spoke as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

“I know, I’m tired too, who knew this baby would be so stressful.”

“So, what would you want to eat?” He set me on the chair and he went into the fridge.

“Those whole wheat pancakes with chocolate chips. And that raw maple syrup you bought me the other day.”

“Alright, coming right up.”

He takes out all of the ingredients and he was soon turning on the stove. He mixes the batter and makes them small, but not too small, where three can fit on the pan. The smell started to become really intoxicating and my mouth was watering so much. After about 10 minutes, a plate with four smothered in syrup was placed in front of my face.

“Thank you,” I start to dig in and then I look to Harry who is looking right to me, “You didn’t make yourself any?”

“I’m not hungry; I made enough of the batter we can make more for breakfast anyways.”

“Ohh, alright,” I continue to eat and then the kettle goes off. Harry knows me so much; he sets down the tea in front of ma and sips on his own. I was soon finished with everything and literally falling asleep. My eyes started to droop down and my head bobbed forward.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed. Arms forward,” Harry lifts me to my feet and then lifts me into his arms. I doze off in his arms and I got back to my senses when he places me on the bed.

“Nighty night, love you,” I mumble through my tiredness. I hear Harry chuckle as he mumbled a love you back and then the bed dipped behind me. I was then moved up against his chest and that was the last thing that I remember before I fell asleep.


	3. Promises.

The next few months were quite stressful and it was taking a toll on Harry and Louis’ relationship. They still loved each other dearly, but every night Louis would end up crying himself to sleep because Harry is fed up with all his hormonal shit. But, even though that Harry gets pissed off because of Louis being like this, he still loves him more than anything in the world.

“Louis, baby, I know you’re going to be mad when I have to tell you this,” Harry spoke leaning over Louis who was lying down on the bed with his hands folded on the top of his stomach.

“What’s going on? You’re not asking for a divorce? You don’t want this baby? What is it?” Louis was freaking out and it was scaring Harry.

“No, Lou, calm down. No I am not leaving you and this baby is the best thing that has happened to this family, it’s something different.”

“Well, then spit it out Harry.”

“ImaynotbeabletobethereforAnthony’sbirth,” Harry spoke all too fast and Lou’s eyebrows cocked in confusion.

“Harry, could you repeat that, but slower this time?”

“I may not be able to be there for Anthony’s birth…”

“What? Why?” Tears were forming down Lou’s face and that was one thing that he hated to see happen to Louis. He never liked his baby to cry, it made him cringe because he doesn’t like it when people cry.

“My stupid boss is making me go three hours out of town the day before for some meeting thing the morning of your surgery. I told him that was when you were scheduled for it but he told me if I didn’t do this that he would fire me. I couldn’t say no because the job pays well and with a new baby you can’t work.”

“You boss needs to get fucking laid,” Louis bluntly spoke into the room and both him and Harry stifled out a loud laughter, “What it’s true!”

“I wasn’t denying it. But, the meeting is at 9am and your surgery isn’t until 1:30, I don’t think the meeting will be that long and I will make it my mission to get there in time. I promise you, I will try.”

“I know, but maybe I could ask Zayn or Liam to be in the room, since Niall is squeamish.”

“Yeah, I don’t think you want him to vomit or faint and that would be no help.”

“Definitely not, but I don’t think the other two would mind, and I know I’m definitely not having my mother in the room, that would be just really awkward.”

“Yeah, so it’s settled. If I am not there within five minutes then have one of the boys go in there with you.”

“Alright, but I know that you will make it if it’s the last thing that you do.”

Harry leans over and kisses Lou’s lips softly, “I know.”

“Do you think your will be in the mood for some fun?” Lou waggles his eyebrows at a confused Harry.

“What—,” Harry spoke before Lou grabbed his hand and pressed it against his arousal, “Well, of course.”

Harry instantly attacked Lou’s neck as he started to suck at the skin to make a dark love bite that would be spotted a mile away, well not really but you get the picture.

With Louis being pregnant he couldn’t really see his dick anymore and it pissed him off. He wanted to be able to see it, but he knew that since he had Harry he didn’t have to worry about it.

“Harry…please…” Louis spoke as Harry had somehow wrapped his hand around Lou’s arousal. The rest of the night was passionate and with the occasional moan from either of the two lovers.

 

**

 

“Harry, please make it tomorrow…” Louis looked up to Harry through his tear filled eyes. Harry had his overnight bag on his shoulder and the way that Louis was looking at him, made him weak in the knees.

Harry took in his surroundings, Louis was just a few inches shorter than himself and he arms were resting on top of his protruding stomach, as well as giving him the most innocent look a pregnant man could give to anyone. Harry loved it when Louis would do these two things, it made him look smaller and younger then he actually was.

Harry sets his bag on the floor before placing his hands on Lou’s hips, “I will be there, and don’t you worry.” He softly kisses Lou’s lips and then he crouches down face level to his husband’s stomach. He moves his hands over and he feels the familiar flutter of the kicking of little feet.

“Hey, buddy, it’s your other daddy, tomorrow we will finally get to meet you. Are you excited for that?” He feels a hard kick and his laughs, “Well I would say so, now don’t give your daddy some trouble tomorrow.”

He straightens up and he puts his hand on Lou’s face. He rubs his thumb over the stray tear that was trickling down his face, “I love you, Louis.”

“I love you too, Harry.” They share one final kiss before Harry is out the door to make that dreaded three hour drive.

As soon as Harry was out of sight, Louis fell to the floor in tears. He really wanted to believe that Harry would make it tomorrow, but he had this feeling that Harry wouldn’t be there. He wouldn’t be there to hold his hand through everything. He wouldn’t be there rooting him on. He wouldn’t be there to meet his son before anyone else. And most importantly, he wouldn’t be there crying alongside Louis.

 

**[Louis’ dream, third person]**

_“Harry?”_

_“Lou, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…I tried to make it.”_

_“No, Harry is fine.”_

_“It’s not fine Louis; I didn’t get to see the birth of our son! And now I won’t ever be able to.”_

_“Why, who says we can’t have any more children?”_

_“The doctor Lou, you don’t remember do you?” Louis shook his head, “After they were able to get Anthony out you started hemorrhaging in your reproductive system. They had to perform emergency surgery; you can no longer carry children.”_

_“No…no…no…” Louis started thrashing and his heart beat started to sky rocket. He wanted to have more children, he wanted to be able to have Harry see the birth of his children, but now he couldn’t. But, all he could do now was crumble into Harry’s arms and violently sob while Harry tried to calm him down._

“Please Harry, please make it.” Soon Louis was fast asleep with his hands protectively over his stomach on the cold hard floor.


	4. Part IV: It's time.

****

**_Louis POV_ **

I woke up still on the cold hard floor, and I went to get up but I couldn’t, I was stuck. I heard the door open and I moved my head to see who it was, “Harry?”

“No, it’s Zayn and why are you on the floor?”

“I have my reasons, and now I can’t get up. So would you mind helping me?” I rolled over on to my back and I put my arms up for Zayn to grab. He carefully pulls me up and doesn’t let go until he steadies my feet.

“Have you heard from Harry?”

“I just woke up, and before I tried to get up I couldn’t move. Now I’m going to check my phone, so lets hope he was able to leave already,” I said as I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and I noticed there was a few missed calls and one text message. I listened to the voicemail and I dropped my phone.

“Louis…Louis, what’s wrong?”

“He’s not going to make it, he hasn’t left yet, and they are holding him up. They told him that he wouldn’t be able to leave until late today. He’s going to miss the birth of our first child, he’s been wanting this for so long, it will devastate him that he won’t be able to witness the birth of his baby.” And I just broke down in Zayn’s embrace that he gave me after I said all of that in my fit of sobs.

After a few minutes he calmed me down, he helped me get ready for my appointment. I was a nervous wreck; I really wanted Harry to be here for our first born, it’s more special than any other births that may come. I got my things ready and I knew that once we got to the hospital we would have to deal with the situation at hand without holding it off more.

“Don’t worry Louis, if he promised you then he will make it. Has he ever let you down?”

“No, not one time.”

“So, why do you think that he will now? Like you said before, he would do anything in their power to make things right.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Alright, now buckle up, I don’t want something to happen to you or Harry will have my head, literally.” I clicked the seatbelt firmly in place and we were on our way. I was getting nervous, what if something was wrong with the baby or if the delivery wasn’t successful, “Stop, I can literally hear your thoughts right now and it’s scaring me.”

The rest of the ride was quiet and we pulled into the hospital. I didn’t want to leave the car because I knew that Harry wasn’t there, I didn’t want to do this alone.

“And you won’t, I will be there, you don’t have to worry about losing me.”

“Thank you, Zayn.”

“No problem Lou,” He spoke as he kissed my forehead. He grabbed my bags as I walked in front of him to check myself in for the appointment. It was about 10 when we arrived and I wasn’t due for the surgery until 11, so I had to wait an agonizing hour until I would be able to meet the new edition to our family.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“Yes, I’m Louis Styles, I’m scheduled for an C-section.” The lady typed around on her computer and she stopped.

“Alright, Louis just wait her while I get a nurse to wheel you to the designated room.” After a few minutes a nurse came in through the double doors and motioned for me to get into the seat. He wheeled me to a room and I got up off of the chair to get onto the bed. He handed me a gown to change into, he told me that I could keep on my boxers for now and once that it is time for the surgery that they will tell me to take them off or they would get cut off.

As the time went on and on, there was still no Harry. I was starting to get worried, I wanted him to be here and he isn’t.

“Louis, just 20 minutes left so we are going to start to get everything set for you to get there.”

“Alright.”

As soon as they did everything that they needed to do, I looked to Zayn who just gave me a sympathetic look.

“Don’t worry, he will be here.” I didn’t say anything, I wanted to but it would have made me more upset than what I really am.

 I kept my eyes locked on the door so if at any moment Harry would just walk through, but I knew in the pit of my stomach he was not coming.

“Okay Louis, it’s time.”

They unplugged all of the machines and it was finally time for me to deliver my baby. I really wished that Harry was here. Zayn followed us to the delivery room and they stopped him to get the gear on. I was really thankful for having this one as a friend; I really wouldn’t trade him for anyone else in the world.

“Now, I don’t know about you, but who said you could deliver the baby without the other parent?” 


	5. Part V: Parents

**_Louis POV_ **

 

_“Now, I don’t know about you, but who said you could deliver the baby without the other parent?”_

My head snapped up when I heard the voice of the one person that I wanted to be here. He was all ready for the operating room, it must have been one of his devious plans to make me surprised, and well it worked. He will just have to wait until I’m better for him to get an earful from me.

“Harry? I thought…” I was all doped up on medication that numbed me from the chest down, so I could barely move myself to be able to directly talk to him. I motioned with my arm for him to come over. I slapped his chest, “You idiot, now can we get this over with?” He laughs as he leans over and kisses me as softly as he could. 

Harry stepped aside and followed us into the operating room. I turned around and saw Zayn at the door, “Thank you, Zayn.”

“It’s no problem, I’ll see you with the little one,” He smiles and walks out to the direction of my room. 

I look to Harry, “Ready to meet our little one?”

“Definitely.”

The doctor prepped me for the surgery, I didn’t feel them cut through, but I did feel a bit of pressure as they were pulling out my baby. I didn’t hear a cry, but I saw his eyes open up wide and look directly at us. He doesn’t even cry, “Maybe he will be a quiet baby?” The nurse said, “Would you like to cut the cord?” looking at Harry. He nods his head, he walks over and grabs the scissors and carefully cuts where the nurse told him.

The nurse wraps him up in a white blanket and hands him over to Harry. I watched as Harry put his finger to his face, and he wrapped his little hand around Harry’s finger.

“So, what’s his name?”

“Anthony Zayn Styles.” I didn’t even get to open my mouth before Harry said that. I was shocked that he even said his middle name.

“Really?”

“Hey, if it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t be here, and well he sort of knew the plan as well. So, I owed him big time, and well this works for itself.”

“Can I hold him now?” Harry nods his head and walks right over to me. He hands little Anthony into my arms, and I knew that it was finally official, our family is all here. 

“Alright, I need to take him to make sure that everything is alright with him. Don’t worry he’ll be back in your arms in about an hour.” The nurse took him and went towards the NICU as another nurse was wheeling me down to my room. 

As soon as we opened the door, we noticed that Zayn was still in here, he pops his head up and smiles, “So, where is he?”

“He went to get checked out to make sure that he is doing alright.”

“Ohh okay, so what is his name?”

“Anthony Zayn Styles.” I watched as his eyes went wide and I think that a tear is to escape out of his eye. 

“Are you playing a joke?”

“No, it’s as a thank you for everything that you have done for us. We really appreciate all that you have done.”

Zayn literally runs over to Harry and just about plows him over in the bone-crushing hug that he gave him. I knew that the reason he didn’t want to hug me was due to the fact that he didn’t want to hurt me with my stomach.

“So, who does he look like more?”

“I don’t really know, but his hair was light as mine and a bit curly. But, you know that every baby is born with blue eyes and they change, but they were a really bright blue-green, so who knows where it will go from there.”

“True, well since you are in good hands I will leave you two. I’m getting some food, Harry want anything?”

“Just my regular sandwich will be fine.” Zayn nods as he leaves the room and carefully shuts the door. 

I move over on the bed to make room for Harry. He kicks off his shoes and moves onto the bed. I move my body so we were side by side and my head was tucked into his shoulder. 

“Harry?” he hums in response, “What time did you really get to leave this morning?”

“Well, enough time for me to be here a half hour earlier than your scheduled appointment.” I smacked his chest.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, you love me.” He kisses my neck softly.

“True, but you made me so upset when you left that message, I thought that I would have had to do this all by myself.”

“That’s not true, you had Zayn with you.”

“I know, but it wouldn’t have been the same and you wouldn’t have seen our first baby born. You would have been devastated if this was actually true.”

“Yeah, but then there would have always been the point where Zayn could have filmed it on his phone or that you could easily have another child.”

“You know I want another child, and I think that Zayn would have probably fainted at the sight of the blood.”

“Yeah, true. But, another baby is out of the question until the little guy is at least a year or two.”

“Definitely.”

I move my head a bit more and I place my lips onto Harry’s. We softly move our lips against each other, not even making the move to involve our tongues. After a few minutes or so, Harry removes his lips and then kisses my forehead. I nuzzle my head in his neck before I feel his breathing even out and I slip into a much-needed sleep.

**

It’s been about a week since Anthony has been home, and we couldn’t be happier. Well, not really. It’s been really stressful and we’ve been fighting a lot. They aren’t really bad, but one of them did end up with Harry storming out of the house and I crying hysterically on the floor of Anthony’s room. 

I still remember that night, I ended up falling asleep on the floor with Anthony on my chest. I remember a weight being lifted off my chest, as well as when I felt myself being lifted off the floor. The scent of my husband had me smile because he was back. I knew that he couldn’t stay away for that long.

“Harry, no more fighting,” I said in my tired state as he set me carefully on the bed, being extra careful with my sore stomach. He gets in the bed and pulls me up against his chest.

“No more fighting.”

**

5 months had passed, and things were getting better, much better, but, only with our relationship. I on the other hand, haven’t been doing so well and I don’t know what to do anymore. Harry doesn’t know, and I think I know what’s up with me. I don’t want to tell Harry or he will start doing more than he already is doing. So, I took the initiative to make an appointment to see what is going on.

“Harry, I’m going out with Zayn. I’ll be back by 3.” 

“Alright, don’t have too much fun,” He leans down and kisses my lips. I walk to my car to make the trip to the doctors office, Zayn was there waiting for me, I wanted him to be here with me. 

I only had to wait 5 minutes until the doctor was seeing me.

“So, Louis,  how are you since the baby?”

“Really, well.”

“That’s good, now what seems to be the problem?”

“Well, I think I might be pregnant.” I saw the doctor look to Zayn who was leaning against the wall.

“Alright, well lets get some blood drawn to confirm everything. And who is this?” He pointed to Zayn.

“Ohh, he’s a longtime friend of mine and Harry’s. Since elementary school for me and high school for Harry.”

“Ohh I see,” He went into the drawer to take out the needle and rubber band to tie off to find a vein to take the blood. I looked away as he inserted the needle, and then I looked back to see the blood in the vile, “Well, I will bring these to the lab and have a rush on them. I will be back in 5 minutes, so just don’t leave.”

I watched as he left the room and Zayn looked to me, “What?”

“Louis, why haven’t you told Harry yet? He’s going to be devastated if he finds out I knew first.”

“I didn’t want him to worry about me, when I find out today, I’ll tell him as soon as I get in the house.”

“Good, I don’t want you to lose him.”

“I wouldn’t want to lose him either.” 

Just as we finished the conversation, the doctor came in with an ultrasound, “Well, the blood tests came back with increased levels of hormones, but just to be sure let’s take a look.”

I leaned back on the chair and unbuttoned my jeans, pulled up my shirt. The doctor put on the blue gel after he turned on the machine. He put the wand on my stomach and started to search.

He stopped, “Well, if my eyes are deceiving me, but it looks like you are pregnant, but with twins this time.”

“Wait, what?” I moved up and saw Zayn’s eyes go wide. 

“Yes, and it looks like you are just about 2 months along. So, right when you were cleared to get your stitches out and were perfectly healed…and you can guess what happened…” I just nodded my head as my mind goes back to that night, it was an amazing night if I might add.

I sat up and the doctor gave me a towel to wipe off my stomach, “I took the liberty of printing out 4 copies of the sonogram for you to share around,” He spoke as he handed me an envelope.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“No problem, just go to the secretary and make an appointment as soon as possible, and that appointment we will talk about all the precautions of you carrying twins this time.”

“Alright, I’ll see you whenever.”

“Will do, and congratulations Louis.”

I hopped off the  table and Zayn followed me out and I made my appointments for the next few months, and I was just dreading the thought of going home to Harry and telling him what I just found out.

I get into my car and the whole way I just try to think of the different ways I could come out and tell him without potentially blurting it out.

I got to the house and I opened the door, “Ohh, you’re back early. Tony missed his daddy,” He held up our son who started to make grabby hands at me. I took him from Harry and Tony nuzzled his head into my neck.

Harry kisses my lips, “So, how was your outing with Zayn?”

“Harry, Zayn and I didn’t go out, well we did but not to where you think. Just sit and hear me out before you get mad.”

Harry didn’t utter a word as he walked over to the couch and sat down. I placed Tony in the playpen. I sat next to Harry and took his hands into mine, “So, I did go out with Zayn today, but we went to the doctors.”

“Huh? Why didn’t you tell me? Is everything alright?”

“Yes and No.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m pregnant…but this time twins…” I stretched out the twins as I watched his face change.

“Really, twins?” I went into my coat pocket and pulled out the envelope. I took out one of the photos and put into his hand. He studies the photo for a few minutes and he takes me by surprise when he squeals, “We’re going to be parents again!” He gets up and pulls me to my feet. He picks me up in his arms and kisses me deeply. 

**

And they were the best parents they could be. Louis ended up having another boy, Jonathan, and a girl, Emily, born within minutes from each other. 

The older brothers would grow up to look after their little sister, and Louis and Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Louis and Harry made it to all of their children’s weddings, and all of their grandchildren’s weddings as well.

But, sadly after their first great-grandchild was born, they passed away peacefully in their sleep with their hands intertwined. They would be buried together, a custom made coffin for two where they can eternally hold each other’s hand. 


End file.
